Dangerously in love
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Santana cheated on Brittany and trys to win her back. will she get her girl?


**Disclaimer: i own nothing if i did Naya Rivera would be half naked all the time ;)**

On this Monday morning Brittany walked into McKinley High. But she wasn't her bubbly self. She was sad like a little sad panda. She was sad because on Friday she broke up with Santana because she cheated on her with some random girl at a party. She didn't get it though. Why would Santana do that to her. Santana said that sex wasn't dating but Brittany knew better and knowing Santana tried to justify her actions by saying that made Brittany's heart hurt more .As she walked down the hallways everyone stared at he confused because, where was Santana? And why was Britt being so quiet. On her way to last period class before glee she ran in to Quinn.

"Hey Britt. What's wrong?" Quinn asked her. She wanted to tell Quinn she really did but she knew if she spoke about it shed burst into tears so she just shook her head and walked faster. When she got to her class she saw Santana. Santana looked at her with apologetic eyes but Brittany just looked away and sat far from

After that period ended Brittany made her way to glee. When she came in she saw Santana, Mercedes and Tina by the piano talking to brad and the band. She sighed and went to take her seat as she stared at the ground. Mr. Shue comes in and Santana runs to tell him something. Then he announces

"Ok class before we start there's something Santana would like to say." At this Brittany looked up and saw Santana staring directly at her

"Britt… I know I messed up and I'm so sorry. This is for you."

Then music filled the air and Santana started to sing

I love you... I love you... I love you

Baby I love you  
>You are my life<br>My happiest moments weren't complete  
>If you weren't by my side<br>You're my relation  
>In connection to the sun<br>With you next to me  
>There's no darkness I can't overcome<br>You are my raindrop  
>I am the seed<br>With you and God, who's my sunlight  
>I bloom and grow so beautifully<br>Baby, I'm so proud  
>So proud to be your girl<br>You make the confusion  
>Go all away<br>From this cold and mixed up world

Then they all sang

I am in love with you  
>You set me free<br>I can't do this thing  
>Called life without you here with me<br>Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
>I'll never leave<br>Just keep lovin' me  
>The way I love you loving me.<p>

Then Santana began again looking directly at Brittany and never breaking contact

And I know you love me  
>Love me for who I am<br>Cause years before I became who I am  
>Baby you were my man<br>I know it ain't easy  
>Easy loving me<br>I appreciate the love and dedication  
>From you to me<br>Later on in my destiny  
>I see myself having your child<br>I see myself being your wife  
>And I see my whole future in your eyes<br>Thought of all my love for you  
>sometimes make me wanna cry<br>Realize all my blessings  
>I'm grateful<br>To have you by my side

Then Mercedes and Tina sing the chorus I am in love with you  
>You set me free<br>I can't do this thing  
>Called life without you here with me<br>Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
>I'll never leave<br>Just keep lovin' me

Then Santana joins

The way I Every time I see your face  
>My heart smiles<br>Every time it feels so good  
>It hurts sometimes<br>Created in this world  
>To love and to hold<br>To feel  
>To breathe<br>To love you

Dangerously in love

I am in love with you  
>You set me free<br>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<br>I'll never leave  
>Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<br>'Cause I am in love with you  
>You set me free<br>I can't do this thing called life without you here with me  
>'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you<br>I'll never leave  
>Just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me<p>

I love you, I love you, I love you

I love you, I love you, I love you

Dangerously in love

Then Santana ends the song and walks to britt with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm so so so sorry Britt…please forgive me." Santana chokes out. Brittany looks at her with tears in her eyes and kisses Santana in with everything she has.

**just a short little something. the song is Dangerously in love by Beyonce. hope you liked it :)**


End file.
